


That Time the Goblin Slayer meets the Goblin Youth from Another World

by WarriorNun



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga), 転生したらスライムだった件 - 伏瀬 | Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken | Regarding Reincarnated to Slime - Fuse
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Goblin Slayer party will get a culture shock of their lives, Het and Slash, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE, Isekai scenario, M/M, This Had to Happen, no regrets, rating may change in the near future, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: The only good goblins are the ones that never came out of their holes.That is what Goblin Slayer once said on the day they have met.So...what would happen if Goblin Slayer and party meet a goblin who defied everything they had seen and heard? And said goblin was not really from their world?





	1. The Goblin Youth

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened.
> 
> There will be some concept art on the original characters soon.

The only good goblins are the ones that never came out of their holes.

That is what Goblin Slayer once said on the day they have met. 

As much as Priestess wanted to believe that there is at least one good goblin…the quests that they have taken on proved time and time again, that they are indeed monsters. 

So many deaths, so many lives broken…

Combined that with the return of the demon king as well as the callous attitude of certain adventurers when it comes with goblin-related quests, it made her wonder wether or not the world would really get better even if the Hero did defeated the demon king once more. 

However all the things that she had seen and taught practically went out of the window when the party literally come across a young man in the forest, whose appearance made them do a double take.

There was no mistaking on how he looked.

The green skin and slightly pointed ears are a huge indicator that he is no doubt a goblin…

If it weren’t for the fact that that he also had a messy mop of dark hair, having a standard height of a human youth (not to mention a rather handsome appearance…), and the strangest attire that she had ever seen. The said attire consist of what seemed like a blue blazer and dark trousers combo. 

Both of them stared owlishly at each other, with the Goblin Youth looking rather comical with what seemed like a piece of bread clenched between his teeth. 

After a few moments, Goblin Youth finally removed the bread from his mouth. 

“Um…hi?”

HE CAN SPEAK THE TONGUES OF HUMAN AS WELL?!

Already getting flashbacks of the Goblin Lord, Priestess gripped her staff tightly as the others readied their weapons. The Goblin Youth stumbled backwards a bit before placing up a universal sign of peace by holding his hands up. 

“H-hey, wait a minute!” He exclaimed. “Let’s not do something that we all regret!”

“This one’s rather articulate for a goblin,” Dwarf Shaman commented. “Not to mentioned well dressed.” 

“I am rather concern about the bag upon his person.” Lizard Priest pointed out. “Either those are stolen goods…or filled with weapons.”

Now that he mentioned it, Priestess now noticed the satchel that the Goblin Youth was carrying. It seemed to be adorned in a strange patches, one that resembled an emblem of some kind while the other is what seemed to be a rather adorable interpretation of a slime monster. 

Why would anyone find those things adorable was beyond her. 

The Goblin Youth blinked before taking a look at his satchel and back at them. 

“What? My school bag?” He questioned, sounding confused. “I bought this with my own allowance!”

“A-allowance…?” Priestess asked. 

Since when do goblins wanted allowance? Are they evolving further than they thought? The closest thing to a fully evolved goblin was the Goblin Lord. And the Champion came in close second!

“He could be lying, for all we know that he might have stolen them off of some helpless human!” High Elf Archer spoke up. “I mean, look at his clothes! They looked like they’re a uniform or something!”

“…That’s because it is?” the Goblin Youth rhetorically responded, still holding his hands up. Then he glanced up at the sky a bit before returning his attention to the party. “Can I finish my breakfast? The last thing I wanted was to be robbed by a bird on my first day.”

“And that would be?” Goblin Slayer finally spoke up, blunt as ever.

The Goblin Youth blinked before cocking his head to the side with an eyebrow raised. 

“My first day of school. I…take it that you guys are out of town?”

Priestess blinked when he mentioned the word. Does that mean…goblins now have some semblance of civilization?

“And what was the name of the town that you’re referring to?” Goblin Slayer spoke in an interrogating tone. The kind that immediately demanded a straight up answer than beating around the bush. 

The Goblin Youth flinched at the harshness at the tone but stood his ground nonetheless. 

“I’m from Rimuru city…of the Jura forest?”

Then he paused. 

“Wait…this IS Jura Forest, right?”

There was a moment of silence between them, save for an occasional caws of crows.

“…What?” Goblin Slayer spoke.


	2. Just Another Day...Not Really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, in this chapter are alternating POVs...and the Goblin Youth's name.....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Will be revealed soon.

“So there I was, up against the Amphisbaenia!” Spearman regaled the tale of his latest conquest to Guild Girl. “I was completely surrounded…I had to deal with one head while the other on its tail. I thought I was a goner if it weren’t for Witch’s spells.”

Guild Girl just stood there, smiling politely as always. 

It was the same song and dance for her.

She collected requests from clients (villagers are most common with the goblin problem), post out quests on the bulletin board, give out reward money to the party that managed to survive, rinse and repeat. There was also the interviews to see if the adventurer was worthy enough to rank up, that was fun. Not really…but she always keep in mind to ask a certain individual as an observer. 

“That’s actually quite impressive!” She spoke politely, letting Spearman know that she was paying attention. As always, all the while trying to ignore the barely concealed jealousy that Witch had within her eyes. 

Oh, yes. This is just routine for Guild Girl.

She honestly had no idea why Spearman was regaling his numerous feats to her, he already has an attractive woman next to him. But apparently there was nothing romantic between the two, just a professional relationship (from what she had seen so far). Guild Girl would be lying if she said that she doesn’t find Spearman handsome. However, she doesn’t have a fondness for those who have a boastful personality. 

If anything, she prefers the strong and silent type…kind of like…

“I still think it is an unwise decision, Beard-Cutter.” The familiar voice of the Dwarf Shaman spoke as the particular party entered the guild. Guild Girl brightened up at the mention of one of many (well, few for now) names for a certain slayer.

“For once, I agree with Dwarf Shaman, Orcbolg!” High Elf Archer piped up, running along side him as she looked up to the familiar tall armor clad man. “We still had no idea of this is some sort of scout! He might have gathering intel for a nest!”

“If he is, he would have killed us all back then.” Goblin Slayer pointed out. “Besides, does he look like a fighter to you?”

Guild Girl blinked in confusion.

Scout? Nest? What were they talking about? 

Spearman must have noticed that she was no longer listening to his story, and turned around and saw the party, no doubt muttering “ugh, not him again”.

Priestess walked up to the other side of Goblin Slayer, looking rather thoughtful. 

“You do have a good point there.” She chimed in. “And do you think what he said was true back there?” 

“From whatever information that he had given us was indeed peculiar.” Lizard Priest hummed in thoughtfulness. “I have never heard of this Jura Forest…or “nation of monsters”…though I am surprised that Goblin Youth didn’t believe that I am truly a Lizardman.” 

The particular word not only caught Guild Girl’s attention…but apparently everyone else in the guild as well.

“Um, guys?” Another voice that she wasn’t familiar with spoke up from behind them. Judging by the tone, he was rather exasperated. “I could hear you.”

When they all came into view…that is when she saw him. 

Standing before every single adventurer…in this very guild…was a goblin.

Or at least what LOOKED like a goblin.

Goblin Youth stood by the door way, grasping at the strap of what looked like a large satchel as he felt every eyes on him. Everyone was too shocked to speak…they don’t even know what to think.

But one thing for sure is that there is a goblin…in this very town.

And he was brought in by Goblin Slayer himself.

—

This day went off on an…interesting note.

He had no idea how he got here.

But from what he knew, this is one of those scenarios that had something to do with ending up in Other Worlds much different from what he had heard about. He never thought that this kind of thing would happen to him.

“Lord Rimuru, be with me…” He muttered to himself. 

It was obvious that the people before him are adventurers, judging by various armor and weaponry. He was also surprised that there are different walks of life in this town alone. While humans are the majority, he could see some that resembled elves as well as Beastmen. There are other beings that he hadn’t seen before either. While resembling humans, they’re rather short in stature. He could ask on what they are…if it weren’t for the fact that they weren’t among those who looked like that they either want to run away or kill him on the spot!

He could practically feel the aura that was radiating off of them as soon as he stepped through the doors. He would never forget the look on one woman’s face as she literally picked her child up and ran for the hills.

Come to think of it…MOST women and children were giving him a wide berth.

…But he digress.

He took one look at what seemed like the front office of the guild, looking at each individual that were specialized in one thing or another. He could see swordsmen, magic users, archers, almost anyone under the rainbow.

And they’re all looking at him.

He blinked as he stared back at them, including the very party that decided to bring him along. 

“…Did I have something in my teeth?”

The next thing he knew all weapons were drawn on him as fast as he can blink. 

Yeah…this is not going to end well.

And he’s only a first year student too.


	3. A Goblin Youth walks into a Guild...yeah, that's about it

Seeing how everyone reacted, it was rather understandable. 

Every sword, dagger, wands, staffs, even arrows were all aimed at the sole Goblin Youth that was literally standing by the door. The said Goblin Youth only let out a defeated sigh as he raised his hands up in surrender. 

“Second time today…” He muttered. “Eight more and I might win a prize.”

“The only prize you would face was death!” Spearman growled. The red-haired man turned his attention to Goblin Slayer. “Hey, Goblin Slayer! What the Hell are you thinking?! Since when are you bringing monsters over?!”

Female Knight stepped up, her shield held up with her hand upon her sword as she glared at the Goblin Youth. 

“You’re getting sloppy, Goblin Slayer.” She spoke up. “You practically lead a scout to know where to strike next!”

That fact alone had struck everyone in the room as odd. 

Goblin Slayer was known for taking goblin-only quests. His skills varied, and the amount of kill count underneath his belt was what lead him to be Silver-Ranked. Not to mention that he would take on any method to kill off a horde if they’re all holed up in one place. 

So him actually bringing a goblin in town…something wasn’t right.

Has all that goblin slaying finally made him crack along the way?

Had he been cracked this entire time?

“If that were the case, he would have found a way to sneak off by now.” Goblin Slayer finally replied, looking around the room. “Not to mention the fact that we’re still alive.” Then he turned his attention to Goblin Youth. “Besides, take a good look at him.”

Although reluctant, everyone turned their attention to Goblin Youth. 

It would be a lie to see his appearance not like the goblins that they have seen in the past. While generally having the same height as a child, they can grow into massive sizes, usually either a Hobgoblin or a Champion. The Goblin Youth, on the other hand, had no doubt threw them into a loop. While some traits of a goblin was prominent, everything else was surprisingly humanoid from the height to the surprisingly wild mop of dark hair. He wasn’t filthy and had the usual ragged loin cloths. Instead he wore some sort of a uniform that consists of a blazer and a pair of trousers in shades of blue. The shirt that he was wearing was rather interesting; light blue in color, the only designs that were shown were two lines, indicating eyes of some sort.

“Does he look like he would take anyone on in a fight?” 

“I…” Goblin Youth began to speak up, sounding a bit insulted. “I actually learn some basics, but only in self-defense. Besides, fighting humans is a huge no-no where I’m from.”

That perked up the attention of Goblin Slayer. 

“Really, now?” He asked, sounding intrigued. “Who made that kind of rule? A Shaman? A Lord?” 

Goblin Youth just stared at him with confusion, still holding his hands up. 

“I…I don’t know about a shaman…but Lord Rimuru was the one who made that rule.” He admitted. “Among other things.”

For a moment, the weapons lowered a bit as parties looked at each other in bewilderment. While it was a good thing that it wasn’t a Shaman…but a Lord was rather concerning. 

Not to mention…did he say…Rimuru?

What was it?

“And who is this Rimuru?” Goblin Slayer asked, taking a step forward. “Is he a goblin as well?”

Seeing him taking up front more or less placed everyone at ease. After all, he did asked all of them for their help to defend the home of his childhood friend a while back. So it was the least they can do, in order to make up of their years of ridicule of him. Not that he minded (or cared) but still.

“Well, I wouldn’t say a goblin…” Goblin Youth replied. “But he’s actually a slime.”

…

…

…

…

WHAT.

“A…” Priestess finally spoke out.

“…Slime…?!” Spearman finished after her. 

…Surely this Goblin Youth jest, right?

Right?

There was no way a gelatinous creature of no sentience would lead a race of deprived monsters that rape and pillage towns, that’s just too ridiculous!

If it weren’t for the Goblin Youth’s appearance, they would have laughed at that!

“Interesting…” Goblin Slayer noted, sounding rather intrigued. 

Well, at least, he’s finding this amusing. Sort of. 

“But I’m not familiar with slimes. Only goblins.”

There it is. 

“Look, I don’t know how it works around here.” Goblin Youth was becoming a bit braver as he looked at each person. “But I can assure everyone in this room that I mean no harm at all.” Then he gave a smile. “Besides, I’m a good goblin. Slurp!”

Then silence.

—

“Besides, I’m a good goblin. Slurp!”

Then there was silence. 

Ooooook…shouldn’t have said that. 

Might have made more sense if Lord Rimuru said it if he were here. And he could really feel himself cringing. For some reason, it actually worked a bit better in his head. 

Already, he dug himself deeper! Not only he somehow got everyone in town in high alert since he set foot here…but he also outed himself out as a weirdo.

“…Slurp?” came the helmed response of the Goblin Slayer. 

He let out a sigh as he shook his head. 

“Never mind, it’s just some thing that my Lord always said when he meets new people…” He told him. Then he looked up to not only the Goblin Slayer but to everyone in the room. “But I can assure you all, I mean you no harm. I’m just a guy who’s supposed to be on his first day of school. And also…wound up in this world…I think.”

“How very…peculiar.” A beautiful woman spoke up. She had a rather voluptuous figure whose dress clung to her in the right places that forced him to try to keep his eyes on her face, which was half covered by her rather large pointed hat. Although, now that he thought about it, along with her long purple hair, she kinda reminded him of Ms. Shion that followed Lord Rimuru closely as his secretary. Though there is a huge difference in species wise. “I had never heard…of a goblin going to school.”

And same goes for the way she spoke. All he could do was to stare at the woman in bewilderment. Did she always talk like that on a normal basis? Should he tell someone? No, not the main priority right now.

“W-well, from where I’m from, it was a decent school.” He began. Then he paused in his current situation. “Can I put my hands down, please? I’m getting a bit stiff here.”

The young priestess girl then stepped up. “I think we should at least hear him out.” Then she looked around them. “And Goblin Slayer would vouch for us, not once he had pulled something that would endanger our party.”

“Yet.” The Elven Archer muttered, glaring at him. That earned her a look of disapproval from the dwarf shaman but she ignored him

“Thank you…” he spoke with gratitude. He took the chance to walk further in, a little bit cautiously since everyone was still on edge. But on the flip side, they are placing their weapons away. “So, before we start, I just wanna know…why are you guys still calling me Goblin Youth? I have a name, you know.”

The Goblin Slayer (he’s still on edge around him) turned to him and stared. Or at least he thought he was staring, it was rather hard to tell due to that helmet. Was it actually glaring? It felt like he was glaring…

“Because you are Goblin Youth, that’s that.” Came a blunt reply.

There was a pregnant pause as he stared at the helmed man blankly. 

“…That’s not an answer.” 

“Of course, it is.”

“But that’s…” Then he stopped himself and shook his head. No, he had already foreseen this. This must be the type of person who actually take things way too seriously and most of the time literally. He took a deep breath and exhaled out before thinking of what to say next, just to change the subject. 

“Never mind. What about you, guys? You have names, do you?”

Surely, they’re the type to call each other’s class names as some form of codename that Souei developed with his Shadow Squad back at home. Or at least, that is what he heard…

“Well, duh, we do have names.” The green-haired elf girl scoffed, a lean green eyebrow raised. “We just introduced ourselves to you a while back!”

Ever since they have traveled together, she seemed to be most suspicious of him out of the group. He had to admit, she was rather pretty with her slender figure and rather elongated ears that seemed to be a bit out of the norm for a typical elf. However, the way she was glaring at him the entire time when they reached town was rather unnerving, like she just came across some unsightly garbage. As much as he would like to ask what her deal was, now was not really the time. That and she looked like that she wanted to stab him in the face with one of her arrows at any given chance.

He shifted his weight as he placed his hands in his pockets casually. 

“Oh, yeah? And what’s that?” While challenging, he was rather curious. 

“As we have said before, Goblin Youth.” The Lizardman spoke up. “I am Lizard Priest.”

“And I am Dwarf Shaman.” The dwarf followed. 

The elf girl let out a huff. “High Elf Archer, remember that.”

“I’m Priestess,” The young girl intervened, sounding a bit polite. To which that he appreciated. 

“And I am Goblin Slayer.” The Goblin Slayer finished off.

He couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Very funny, using your occupations as codenames! But for real, what are your names?” 

Surely they have names in this world…it was practically a societal norm for humans to have names. For non-humans such as himself, it was considered a rite of passage to be blessed with a name from a very powerful being. But ever since he found himself in this world, it more or less threw him off a bit. But according to his father, he had to keep a calm head and assess the situation. 

Such as now.

His only form of response was the party staring at him. After a moment, it finally dawned on him on the situation. 

“…Holy crap, you guys are serious.”

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you all think I made High Elf Archer too harsh on Goblin Youth but keep in mind on her first mission/quest with Goblin Slayer and seen first hand on how dangerous goblins are in their world/universe. 
> 
> And I don't have anything against Witch's way of speaking, probably one of many quirks on each adventurer.


End file.
